The Boy and the Ghost
by Kaki-sama
Summary: Zack Fair was a 17 year old. When he was thirteen, he witnessed a horrible moment. His mother, Tifa, always told him the great stories of angels. But Zack didn't witness good things. He witnessed his mother's death. Zack/Rinoa Rated Teen for language


**Full Summary: **"Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolize monsters." _'Yeah Right,'_ thought Zack to himself. Zack Fair was a 17 year old. When he was thirteen, he witnessed a horrifying moment. His mother, Tifa, always told him the great stories of angels, how their wings symbolized freedom a light. But Zack didn't witness these things. He witnessed the monstrous side of angels. He witnessed a person he thought was of light, but contained darkness and hatred inside. He witnessed the death of his mother. A sight from a fallen angel. Wings _do_ symbolize such monsters. **Zack/Rinoa** **- Inspired by "The Boy and the Ghost" by Tarja Turrunen.

* * *

**_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Final Fantasy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**__ Hmm, let's see here. This is my very first fanfic. So, how would you say of how I came upon this idea? Simple. I had recently just gotten the solo album of Tarja, and the song "The Boy and the Ghost" happened to be on there. And when I listened to the part where it said "Wake up, Wake up! There's an angel in the snow. Look up, look up!" I just saw an entire dark and gloomy scene of an angel coming to take a kill. So, here you are. Please tell me what you think of it. ^^; Thanks to Nik-sama for helping me organize my story out linage and… stuff. XD

* * *

_**The Boy and the Ghost**_  
Chapter 1: The Last Breath_

_The boy ran through the burning city, screaming his mother's name. But he only received the roaring of the flames as an answer. Screaming citizens ran through the town, hoping to find refuge from the merciless flames. The young boy ran through the flames, until he ran into a woman. The woman embraced her sobbing child, looking around for a close exit. There was none. She looked down at her son._

"_Zack!" she yelled, loud enough for him to hear her. Zack looked up at his mother. He was only thirteen, her mother only in her thirties. Too young of an age to die, right? They were in a clearing. Flames surrounded the large clearing, leaving no exit open. Above them was an overhanging cliff, in which they didn't know was occupying someone… or something._

_Tifa looked around her, but held Zack close, afraid of losing him. Zack clutched onto his mother, not wanting to let go. Tifa looked down at her son._

"_Zack," she said. Zack looked back at her. "We'll make it. I promise," she said. Zack nodded, tears streaming down his face. Tifa looked around, still finding no exit, until…_

_A soaring white light flew through the sky, heading towards the ground. It hit the ground, turning everything to ice, except Zack and Tifa. There were no longer any citizens left in the village. They had either escaped, or were lost in the flames. Tifa looked around, but to her dismay, the red flames still surrounded her and her son. Tifa sighed, as there was no escape. She suddenly looked up. The sun had set, and the moon was rising. When it had fully risen into the sky, a dark figure floated down from it. It was human sized and was… a woman. _

_Her arms were crossed over her body as she gracefully floated downwards. She was wearing a thin-strapped black top, with black shorts that ended in her middle thigh. And over that, she had a blue gown on over it, that had two thin straps that tied at her chest. Her front was exposed to whatever was underneath, but the back had the blue gown gracing it. She had flowing black hair, that was accompanied with blue and brown highlights, but they weren't too noticeable. The thing that really caught the eye, was her white wings._

_They wavered through the air until she finally reached the ground. She crouched, letting her wings go around her as she stood up straightly. Her wings flapped back straight, giving her perfect posture. Zack and Tifa watched the woman with close eyes. Tifa stood up straightly, leaving her embrace with Zack. She put her right hand on his shoulder, pushing him behind her. Tifa set her feet in a fighting stance, steadily keeping her eyes on the woman._

_The woman turned to face the two, her eyes were silver in the moonlight, but they also showed a hint of red gleam in them. She started to slowly walk towards Tifa, not seeming to care. Tifa raised her arms to her face, her hands in fists. Tifa steadied her stance, ready to fight the woman. _

_The woman with wings put her right hand to her side, taking out a long blade. Her other hand summoned a shield for defense. The woman raised her blade up to Tifa, preparing for the fight._

_Zack's eyes went wide as he watched his mother and the woman. He studied the woman. She was so elegant and graceful, yet… deadly. Her eyes said peril in them, as they slowly gleamed red in her silver eyes. Zack stared as the woman attacked his mother. They fought for several minutes until the woman jabbed Tifa in the stomach with her blade. Tifa gasped for air, but her breathing was cut off. The woman threw Tifa across the clearing, leaving a blood trail along it. Tifa lay on the ground, taking her final breaths. Zack rushed over to Tifa, hoping to save his mother. His mother only smiled at him, as her smile faded, and her eyes went blank. She was dead._

_Zack's head was filled with emotions. Anger, hate, confusion, revenge, sadness, love, etc. He slowly stood up and turned around. The ever beautiful woman stood staring at him, and she giggled. He looked into her eyes, the left eye glowing red, yet the right eye was silver. Zack mouthed the word "angel," but he saw no angel. He saw… a fallen monster._

Zack jumped, waking up from his dream. He was soaking in sweat as he sat up in bed. His breathing was ragged, as he began to recall the nightmare that had occurred 4 years before. His mother's words repeated themselves in his head.

"_Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolize monsters." _Zack shook his head. That was nonsense. If that were true, then what was that monster 4 years before? An angel? No. He wouldn't believe. _No_ angel shows anger and hate in their eyes. Zack stood up and looked out the window. That was a fallen angel. An ally of Satin himself.

Zack shook his head. He had no clue of what had really happened on that day four years ago, but he was going to find out. He was going to find that woman… and kill her.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So, what do you think? Is it good, or should I stop? Tell me your thoughts and opinions and the answer in a review. I'd like to know what you thought of it and any suggestions you have for me. The more the merrier, I say. And yes, to those of you who are wondering, the woman is Rinoa. If you'd like to see where I thought of her figure and all, go here: http://halofarm .deviantart .com/art/Rinoa-Dead-Fantasy-Wallpaper-104403401 (Remove the spaces though)_

_This is the link to the Dead Fantasy version of Rinoa. Meaning, angel Rinoa, as I should say. So anyways, please tell me what you think! :D_


End file.
